


50 Shades Of Rodimus And Drift

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, MTMTE, Meme-thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	50 Shades Of Rodimus And Drift

**Touch**  
Rodimus' touches were the gentlest ones Drift had ever experienced in his life; the way the orange mech's hands roamed over his abdomen to his waist...

 **Sky**  
It took all of his will power not to start flying to the sky as the larger mech hugged him.

 **Laughter**  
Laughter bellowed from the base and Drift hoped he could've joined in.

 **Tears**  
They weren't tears of sorrow but of joy - Drift had finally confessed him.

 **Stop**  
The setback didn't make him stop thinking about the mech he was obsessed with so much.

 **Kiss**  
He didn't want it to end. If he could decide, the kiss would last forever.

 **Optics**  
None of the previous pair of optics he had seen stuck in his processor like this one did... the intense stare piercing through the bright blue optics...

 **Fight**  
They had fights every now and then but this one topped them all.

 **Hand**  
Rodimus took the black hand and stroke it gently - making the other squirm and blush.

 **Berth**  
Almost every night they ended up being in the same berth, panting and sighing.

 **Sun**  
Rodimus' personality has brought the sun into his life he had missed for so long.

 **Night**  
They would spend every night talking, talking and talking about the world around them, about them.

 **Wrong**  
Loving your captain, your superior, is so wrong that it feels so right.

 **Wait**  
Drift would wait for the reckless captain to the end of time to tell him how much he loved him.

 **One**  
Two sparks, two personalities, one feeling; they were inseparable.

 **Here**  
Rodimus wished the white mech was here with him - his hab suite felt too empty without the other.

 **Attention**  
The swordsmech's need for attention was endless; not a minute passed by without a nudge.

 **Classic**  
Hiding Drift's swords was inexhaustible source of amusement for Rodimus - what a classic, you could say.

 **Sweet**  
Nothing was as sweet as the taste of Drift.

 **Smile**  
Drift couldn't believe how cute smile someone would still have during these dark orns...

 **Argue**  
Rodimus hated it that they argued over such a minuscule thing.

 **Dark**  
The world felt and looked darker than before without the white mech on board.

 **Happy**  
Can he be happy ever again?

 **Betrayal**  
Drift's betrayal gnawed Rodimus to near insanity - how could the smaller mech do such a thing?!

 **Safe**  
Drift wanted to make sure his love was safe at all times, wherever they were and whatever the circumstances were - even if it cost his own life.

 **Now**  
Rodimus wanted to have a talk with the smaller mech but every time he'd say "Not now."

 **Goodbye**  
They couldn't force him to say goodbye to Drift. They just couldn't!

 **Fool**  
The other couldn't believe how much of a fool Rodimus could be - but Drift wouldn't give a scrap.

 **Proof**  
If you needed proof of their relationship, you just had to watch them for one orn and you'd understand.

 **Bother**  
He didn't understand why he'd even bother to be with such a scrap heap as Rodimus was.

 **Never**  
"Never", answered Drift as the orange mech had asked him whether or not he had had an affair.

 **Death**  
Not even death can separate these two for their will to stay together is far stronger than any other force in this universe.

 **Wall**  
Drift purred as the wall scraped his chest and a hand brushed over his pelvic plating.

 **Treasure**  
Rodimus held the treasure close to his frame - a holo graph of him and Drift together the orn the _Lost Light_ took off on its quest.

 **Suddenly**  
The white mech was minding his own business when suddenly he felt a pair of hands snaking around his waist and a hot breath passing by his audio receptor.

 **Shadow**  
No one knew what happened in the shadows of the _Lost Light_ during the late hours - and they wanted to keep it that way.

 **Together**  
They sat on a cliff, leaning to each other and enjoyed the view together.

 **Scream**  
Rodimus loved the loud screams that escaped the white mech's lips.

 **Catch**  
"Come on, Roddy. Let me catch you~" chuckled Drift, a sinister, lewd grin spreading on his face as he chased the terrified mech who tried to scoot away from him but failed miserably...

 **Flower**  
The orange mech looped a cyberlily - Drift's favorite flower - around his audio finial and cupped the white head in order to take a good look at him.

 **Hard**  
Why was it so damn hard to Rodimus to understand that what they had between them was getting more and more serious?

 **Chase**  
It was a never ending chase; a chase he'd lose every time.

 **Lost**  
Everyone else said it was a lost cause to ever find Drift.

 **Poke**  
He felt a poke to his back but when he turned around, he saw no one.

 **Alone**  
Although the ship was full of company, never had he been as alone as now.

 **Yellow**  
A yellow hand brushed his face and a warm smile tugged the corners of his mouth.

 **Command**  
"As you command, my captain", Drift whispered, kneeling in front of the other.

 **Found**  
"Lost and found", the orange mech murmured to him as he held him tightly.

 **Rodimus**  
Not a day went by without him uttering Rodimus' name one way or another.

 **Drift**  
He carved 'Drift' on his palm so he could see the other even though this one wasn't always presence.


End file.
